


Rant Journal.

by Lou_La



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, BDD, Depression, ED - Freeform, Help, Nonfiction, Problems, Realistic, Suicide, anonymous ranting, argument, mental health, ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: If you’re having some problems you want to talk about, message me and I’ll put them in this journal. This journal is a safe place where people can (anonymously or not) chose to speak about any problems and shit going on they can’t tell people they know.Sometimes telling people you can’t see or know it better than keeping it inside.PM me if you want to talk or put it into here!





	Rant Journal.

I feel like I have BDD - Body Dysmorphia. I’ll spend hours in the mirror poking at the fat on my body, wishing it would go away. My family tell me I need to lose weight and that I’ll get health problems if I don’t.

I feel like an anxious mess, waiting to explode. Whenever I try to tell someone about my problems, they talk me down and make me feel stupid.

My friend recently passed away and the more time that passes, the more real it feels. I’ve had 2 dreams where I find her again and she’s just run away. She’ll text me or email me saying she’s ok and we’ll hug. I can’t tell anyone this. I don’t know why.

I’m scared of having a relationship with anyone. I think I’m attracted to men, but I find women hot as well. I can’t decide and I tried telling my family but they just said it’s phrase. I’m worried if I get too close to them, then they’ll leave me.

My family tell me I have unrealistic expectations of life. I won’t get my dream job, or the perfect partner. I’ll end up being like them: divorced and married twice in a life they’d change. (they’re happy, but they frequently tell me what they’d change) They tell me not to have an extravagant wedding: it’ll just end up in divorce anyway.


End file.
